Lost In Paradise
by Lady Kozato
Summary: Sometimes we hurt, hurt in a betrayal. Sometimes we give up love because of the problems. Sometimes we expect too much from someone who does not give up. Sometimes we become bitter because of the wounds of love. Sometimes, unexpectedly, we are overcoming something that one day it is impossible to theorize, irreplaceable. And sometimes we find love where once reigned only hate. 1820
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In Paradise**

01 - She.

Gently opened his eyes staring at the unfamiliar ceiling of the room even more unknown, but somehow knew the resident there.

She slid his hand over the thin fabric covering her naked body, and almost smiled at the memories that came to mind.

It was wrong what she was doing. Sleeping with a man who, besides knowing evil - and also have it as "boss" and rival - not harbored any feelings. But she did not care, though he knew somewhere deep in his heart of Ice Queen should care about that fact.

He stood up, still completely naked, picked up piece by piece of his student dress that was scattered about the room, and finally headed to the bathroom.

Allowed under the shower water rid your body of all impurities of a lustful night side of the world is unlikely to.

The long, thin fingers - perfectly painted and manicured nails - went through each point he touched her the night before, without wasting even minimal contact frosty. Adelheid liked, nay, loved the night he had beside him.

Amara every touch, every kiss, every caress. And there were no words between them. No exchange of dialogue, or even an empty monologue. Nothing. Only surrendered one another. Only left feeling each other between precise and meticulous movements.

So allowed himself a rueful smile.

That night she had felt complete. Felt what ever could feel when I was with Julie. She had been the most amazing and beloved woman in the world, even though it would never come any feelings of the man who had brought him to bed.

Turned off the shower and pulled the towel, drying up expertly and soon wearing the uniform of Namimori - not forgetting the cuff of the Disciplinary Board which was part of the sole female member.

She left the room, down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. A simple breakfast would be enough for you. Every step she noticed that the whole house was clean and tidy, and also who she was just there. Apparently, despite being so young, the boy lived alone.

Getting the kitchen was faced with a simple note on the table. The curvy and beautiful letter - Adel rarely get to see - just told him that his coffee was within the microwave, and only that.

Smirked. Even if there were not brought their coffee to bed - what Adelheid was pretty sure he would never do - but he still had prepared a meal of it. He was worried about her.

* * *

The woman entered the imposing college. She was late and knew that Hibari - perhaps - not to forgive her, but even if it were ordered to return home, they promptly would not, but Adelheid still headed toward the Disciplinary Board, that under the curious whispers of students Namimori.

Unceremoniously opened the door of the office and Namimori demon entered the room in soft footsteps.

- You're late. - The cold sound of the imposing and daunting student mayor came himself, but the dark is either looked away from the paperwork filled.

- You should have woken me then. - Informed, thus making him lift his eyes to you. She approached the table, depositing an obentou against student demon. - Do not think that I regret what we did. - Said it turned, heading out, but stopping with her hand on the door handle. - Thanks for yesterday Kyoya.

Walked quietly down the hall, had the sole direction of the ground floor of the building. Have had a few minutes that classes had resumed, and in the meantime she knew he would not be around the school, because the rest of the members of the Disciplinary Board would like, with or without her.

She sat in the sun looking up to heaven to contemplate the lonely and only clouds that followed its course by bluish extension.

She stared for a few minutes the void above him, but somehow felt that emptiness was fuller than she. More than she loved. Why, after all, who would love the Ice Queen of Namimori? The possibilities for anyone to believe that it had feelings were as big as the chances of Hibari be embarrassed in public. Inhospitable.

Sighed faintly, looking away to the right hand - more specifically for the ring finger - wanted one day to load an alliance there. Even for a simple commitment to Flirt.

Sometimes being who she was, was tiring and frustrating.

* * *

**I hope you're pleased **  
**Please do not forget to comment **  
**Bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Paradise**

02 – He.

A week.

In just seven days he repeated the same act that snatched it any innocence. There still some innocence was left in Namimori Demon.

He felt her nails sink into your skin and rip your back. An icy pain stemmed from a colder woman, though, Suzuki Adelheid could be much less a cold person as everyone would label and Kyoya could know that every kiss.

Touches to their prodded, and the groans of the same was almost a melody for your refined ears. That moment. That sinful act. It was as if the hearts possibly icy, them clashed, creating a friction that melted and heated them up.

He healed them.

Why even Hibari Kyoya never admitted he was hurt. Not something physical but internal. Something throbbed and bothered. A wound that harbored when he was with the brunette. A wound that possibly healed painlessly claimed when the slim woman's body and tempting for you.

But at the end, when he had to leave, get away from the cold heat she had tended the wound to open again bringing the painful times that suffered at the hands of their parents. He could not remember exactly how things were, but - somehow - he remembered the pain of the wounds, the words of abandonment.

And it hurt a lot more than unrealistic images.

He turned over the bed to stare at the sleeping body of the Queen of Glacier. So beautiful and calm. So angelic. No one ever imagined that the woman was fearful.

He smiled in a way that will never allow would do in public. It was a sweet and genuine smile, one supplied only when found himself alone enjoying the beautiful melody of your canary, but there he was smiling at the woman who was still his rival.

He saw her fidgeting on the softness of the bed, and likewise saw her bed groping seeking something, seeking him.

Sighed, making the rise of bed and look for clothes scattered around the room. Just when he was fully dressed, allowed to play one last look at the sleeping woman's body.

It was always like that, though he always went first. Not that there was a bad evening, but Hibari just do not know how to act when she woke up and saw him watching her, just imagine such a scene as Kyoya has found himself in a dilemma unprecedented.

What he did was stupid. Pathetically stupid, but had no choice because the wrong word after agreeing could be the end for that more intimate contact between them. Why, not even acknowledging - and knowing that would never need to do so - he liked it. Even if it was just sex, he liked to have her as his.

It was just frustrating entertain the slightest possibility that she was just using it to satisfy their desires. And even if it was exactly what he said to do it from the beginning, Hibari knew that at some point, his opinion changed, the concept for that "exchange of favors" had been distorted.

Snorted, leaving home and having only towards school Namimori. A pile of papers would be enough to distract you, at least until it appears.

* * *

He drummed his fingers on the table. The restlessness was more present than any other day. He could barely contain himself, but _she_ was not late, and _he_ could not be quiet to hear that still take forty-five minutes for her to come through the door bringing a _obentou_ for you - after all Adelheid always made his lunch to thank you for the night, _always_.

Sighed, turning back to look at the sheet in hand. The first and only one who received that day, Kusakabe, and grateful for it, because if there was more he was sure that - for the first time - could not finish them.

In less than five minutes he looked up again, irritating in that the time does not run faster. It was just more than thirty- nine minutes.

She bit her lower lip, this being one of the few rare times that showed up nervous, but a nervous at the prospect of something in front of waiting for someone.

Damn he wanted to see her. Did you feel it, touch it. Could hardly be confined to imagine it.

Lost in reverie hardly noticed the time passing. And still, staring at the door, off to find the Suzuki. And it was almost scary to see him like that, but somehow the brunette seemed to understand that it was for a good cause, and it was this good cause.

When your vitreous and icy gaze met with bright blood-red orbs, Hibari almost smiled, _almost._

Out Simple as always, she just placed the package on the table, thanked the evening - a promise of change repetition - and walked away, rolling on the boots stilettos and closing the door silently.

Looked at the package, opening it quietly. Soon gave a miserable and almost imperceptible smile when looked small squid and sushi rolls. There were some small onigiri and a healthy selection of vegetables. All perfectly aligned and tidy, the way he liked.

At the end, next to chopsticks, a small ticket that actually would sound more like a friendly invitation to dinner at the brunette the next day at seven thirty. She would wait for a response until the morning of the next day, but would not need much time at all Kyoya had the perfect answer for that lovely proposal.

It was stupid, but he would accept. For he _loved_ her food. And it would be just so.

* * *

**Do not forget to leave your opinions. **  
**Bye 3**


End file.
